The Last Wolfs Cry
by Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades
Summary: An original concept one-shot that I made. Void Nexia, a boy whom made a deal with the devil, in order to kill those who wronged him. On his hunt, will he find love, or will his emotions be his downfall?


**Hey, just a one-shot on some OC's I had. Nothing special. Enjoy. Also, sorry there isn't much of a backstory on this, and it has some holes in the story. I was doing this on nothing but Red Bull and cookies for the last 5 hours… Give me a break. Please.**

 **Author's Pov,**

It all started many moons ago, to a time when man barely understood how to create iron or steel. Around this time, vampires were born. Feared, blood thirsty, and horrific monsters of the night. Werewolves were around too, not as feared as Vampires though, because eventually, Vampires hunted Werewolves for sport.

But, as the werewolves were dying out, a new breed was born. A breed to be the Apex Predator to Vampires. Omega Werewolves. These wolves were larger than their cousins, who were usually around 9 feet in height on two legs, had gray fur, and had a wolf like head and tail. Their cousins, however, were more adapted to survive the cold and frost that the Vampires hid in. They were 12 feet tall when on two legs, had long light gray/white fur, and had a wolf head with long saber like canines extending to 10 inches long, and a wolf like tail. Their fur was also poisonous, as when it was combined with saliva, it would turn the saliva into acid. But, because of this new threat, the vampires hunted all the new Omega Werewolves to extinction, save for one.

Enter Void, the last son of Mal'furrcon, Lord of the House Nexia. He was captured, and instead of killed off like his family before his eyes, was made into a slave. A servant and a gladiator for sport. Eventually, he escaped from that horrific life, and vowed to hunt down all the Vampire Warlords that wronged him after one burned his right eye and several other imprisoned him.

/

It is the year 2015. He tracked the last five to an isle called Briar, where a small fortress was set up with a village far behind the current times in everything but fashion, oddly, was located. He wanted the men there to no not who he was… yet. So, he donned a mask, and began his hunt for the five.

 **Void Pov.**

The cold sea wind from the cliffs whip at my mask, clouding my viser only slightly. The man in front of me is the fourth, the fifth dying sometime in late 2015, early 2016. This one was hard to find, a vampire noble by the name of Harry Cloven. He is hiding in abandoned warehouse on the coast of this little isle hidden in the Atlantic, and now I got him in my sights. He was the one who gave me this scar that forces me to wear this mask. Now I'll take his power for my own.

A quick snarl escapes my lips, and I lunge through the window, shattering the glass as I turn into a werewolf, and pin the fanged freak to the ground. He stares up in fear, thrashing about as he looks in horror to my face, specifically my eyes. They are pure black, with golden rings around the slit like pupils, and my right one has that scar he gave me. The bald vampire whimpers, his suit now in tatters after the long chase he gave me, and I dig my black talons into his arms as I lift him up, and introduce him to my saber like fangs in a very bloody fashion. He slides down my throat after I broke his circulation without a struggle. I grin as the crimson flames he controlled comes to me, and the Hellfire he had becomes my own blue hellfire.

After my little… feast, I make the split decision to head to town. There isn't much there, just some houses, a church, a bakery, a tavern, and a blacksmith. Now, I don't like being question why I wear a mask, so I walk upon the roofs most of the time. I hop to another, and I see a jerry can on it. I pick up the blue container and slosh it about a bit. I quickly deduct it is filled with water. And I see her.

She is leaning on the building that I stand on, hands playing with some sort of violet/black magic, tossing it between her hands and looking around boredly. I grin, and simply… pour the can down onto her.

"The Hell!?" She screams, jumping back and scanning the rooftops, her eyes landing on me. I let loose a chuckle as I see her eyes widen and black magic flow to her fists.

"Wow! Hold up! It was just a joke!" I yell. I'm not really threatened by her, but still, she is kind of cute, and I have a rule on not harming girls, because unlike other pigs I am a gentleman. She lowers her fist, but looks at me threateningly… Hehe, she looks cute when she is pou- Bad Void! Stop! Do not think this way about a woman like that, even if she is your age! I jump off the roof and land in front of her.

"Hey, sorry… let me make it up to you by buying you a drink… and not the one in your hair." I flirt. Wait… WHY AM I FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE I JUST MET?! BAD VOID!

She just giggles and stares at me…The logical part of my brain just became lost and is now attempting to do the fishstick… Meaning I don't know what she wants from me so I am internally screaming.

"Sure, why not." She says, with a wink.

 **Two hours of drinking later.**

I wake up… and I am on the floor of the tavern, behind the counter. Odd… I don't remember how I… Oh, those empty kegs stacked in the corner probably explain my current situation. I raise an arm in the air, and I turn my fist into a thumbs up. The girl just laughs, her raven locks flowing behind her, a black bandanna around her neck as she nurses a bottle of what I assume to be vodka, but I could be wrong and it is whiskey. Alcohol is alcohol to me, so I don't know. I roll over the counter and plop myself in a seat next to her, my long white bangs spilling over the visor of my mask, which is dark metallic skull with devil horns mask, making it harder for me to see. She finishes her bottle, and waves her hand over it and it is instantly refiled.

"I want to learn how to do that." I say in awe, staring at the bottle she is sipping from.

"Sure, I'll teach it to ya," She says as I grab my own bottle, and I ignite my fist with my own blue hellfire, making the bottle warm to the touch on the outside but ice cold on the inside. "But you gotta teach me that afterwards."

"Deal." I say hastefully, cause what kind of self proclaimed alcoholic would I be if I didn't learn how to refill my bottle with magic.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name earlier." She inquires, look to the sack of shit who is kinda sagging on the bar stool next to her, known as me. 'THAT'S WHAT I WAS TELLING HIM! BUT NO! HE DOESN'T LISTEN!' Shouts the logical part of my brain that was stoned with booze up until now.

"I'm Void, and you are?" I reply, asking my own question after her's.

"Name Nicole, but my friends call me Chaos." She snickers, probably from my horrific bed head from sleeping on the hardwood floor. That's when I see him. He just left behind two guards to go to the graveyard next to the church. Samuel Chiron, another Warlord, his slicked back hair now dyed green instead of its usual blonde, but the broken dagger tattoo over his eye perfectly giving him away.

"Well, it was wonderful drinking with a lovely woman such as yourself, Chaos" I say, as she blushes under the bandanna she pulled over her face, showing only her amethyst eyes.

"Y-you too, Void" She stutters, as I open the door for her and take her to her home, cause I am a gentleman. The moment she gets inside however, I turn from gentleman to beast, and I am stalking my prey. I creep down to the graveyard where Samuel is, avoiding the light from the lamps to keep myself hidden. I pull up the visor, and show off my golden eyes as I now sit on the wrought iron fence that surrounds the entire cemetery. He turns to leave, only to see my glowing amber eyes in the dark, hovering around 11 feet in the air. He goes statue for a moment, and would be paler if he wasn't already sheet white, and turns and runs to the back of the graveyard and jumps over the fence. I grin, and actually turn into my Omega Werewolf form, and give chase, but this time, blue hellfire licking around my eyes as well.

I race after him, leaving dinner plate sized footprints behind, burning the grass around my feet. He runs, passing a lake to a small shack, the wood old, the roof rotted and covered in moss, the door on its last legs. He fumbles with the door, trying to open it. To bad I was around instead of someone else. I smash him through the door, sending him to the wall on the other side. He tries to crawl out, blood from his split shoulder pouring out as he makes it to the grass outside, only for me to drag him back in. I savour the moment of tearing him limb from limb, but the bastard had a dagger made of obsidian in his jacket. Obsidian is one of the only readily available materials that can pierce an Omega Werewolf's hide, in both human and wolf form. Not even steel could break through it, rendering most mortal weapons to just poking or dull and blunt weapons. Even then, Werewolves have naturally thicker bones than most, so bludgeoning one to death is highly ineffective. But still, Samuel got me in the leg, so I limp out of that shack, covered in his blood. I turn and burn down that hovel with blue hellfire. I turn human and turn around to see her…

I should have covered my tracks, I should have been more cautious around the town. She just saw me walk out of shack covered in blood and burn it down! She knows I am a murderer! Time to come clean, I guess?

"So, now you know one of my darkest secrets." I grumble, staring at her with my viser on.

She shrugs. She says "So what you killed people. I have seen worse." I only have to chuckle at that.

"I didn't just kill him… I ate him." I breath out, hoping she doesn't… Nope. Too late. She is freaking out.

"You do what?!" She screeches.

"Not humans. Vampires." I exclaim, and I tell her everything about Omega Werewolves, about the Warlords, how they tortured me. She nods in understanding, and calms down a bit after crying seeing my whip marks from the torture and we hugged about that.

"Hey… can I trust you with… something?" I say. Wait, what AM I doing?

"Sure." She whispers understandingly. I hesitantly reach up, and take off my mask. I show her everything that I was hiding under it. My pale skin, the five o'clock white stubble, the scar over the bridge of my nose, the burn mark dominating my entire right eye up to the area I shave my sideburns, my dark golden amber eyes, and the warm glow of blue hellfire that was added recently.

All she does is smile. "I don't care what you look like. You're still a great person Void." She says. Ok… that surprisingly went deep. I go over to her and hug her, still forgetting I am shirtless. Surprisingly, I was blushing after her comment, and her from me without a shirt on.

Of course, I had to sniff the air, and smell the hunters. Looks like Viktor and Ivan were not wanting to sit on their hands anymore. I shove Nicole out of the way, just in time too, cause 7 obsidian lined arrows enter my chest. Not deeply, but enough to hurt like a bitch.

"Stay… Back…" I growl out to Chaos, my chest bleeding slightly after I ripped out the arrows. Then, I go wolf. I race forth, throwing a fireball into the ground to separate Nicole and the battle so she wouldn't get involved. I grab two of the closest hunters and send them to the flames flailing, while I grab the third, a vampire, and swallow him after a few violent and gut twisting crunches in my jaw. I then turn and slice upward, turning two more into confetti. I then spin and slice, cutting the sixth in half with my talon like claws. Then another arrow is shot at me, this time entering my shoulder. I grab the last fool, and the last images he saw as he screamed for bloody murder was my over size canines gouging his shoulders/back and my blood filled maw as his world became black and his head was sent to my stomach and his shoulders and neck were tossed to the ground.

I turn human, limping forth and falling to the ground. Nicole rushes to my side, her smooth hands grabbing my bloody and callused hands, her other one grabbing the deepest looking arrow wound and trying to keep pressure on it, telling me it would be fine.

"Nicole… I got… to tell… you one last… thing." I choked out, struggling not to cough up blood from the one arrow that went and barely tickled my lungs.

She leans in and I kiss her. Her lips, they were warm and innocent on my cold, blood covered ones. Her eyes widen, and I smirk.

"I… l-love… you…" I whisper with confidence… then I see her scream my name, but I hear nothing as I let my name sake take me.

…

 **Literally not even a few minutes later.**

…

But… nothing like a like a five minute death comma to jumpstart the body, eh? I come to, and of course, I see the two things that I consider the scum of the earth attempting to 'have a good time' with Chaos… MY CHAOS.

Ivan Howlett, the head guard of the vampire prison and my jailor, the very person who put the whip marks on my back. His long hair is blond and has a streak of red in it, died from a little accident he had with one of my hands breaking out of the chains that held me. He nevered could wash the blood out. He is wearing a black swat vest and a white button up shirt, looking like a cop without the jacket.

Viktor Nelson, the Mastermind behind my capture and hostage, a he who verbally abused me and looked like he came from The Matrix. Black hair, military hair cut but sideburns and a bit of fuzz on his lip, fangs always out in his devilish grin, and a black trench coat that covers everything above his black dress shoes and black dress pants. Basically, Edge Lord My Chemical Romance. Wouldn't be surprised if he had a Linkin Park Tshirt under the coat, **(Side note, Rest in Peace Chester Bennington.)**

Ivan loses his belt, and starts to drop his pants, then life goes in slow motion. I growl, and a sword, a elegant one handed, double edged sword appears, it's black and silver blade glowing with blue flames, a wolf skull with golden eyes stares at me from the hilt and fuller, the black leather grip feels right in my hands. I just stand and extend my arm, and time returns to normal, but Ivan is gasping and grasping the two feet of sword sticking out of his abdomen. I see Viktor grab a gun from his coat, but I am faster, and I behead him, with Ivan still on my sword. I kick Ivan off, and step on his chest, my back foot brushing over his open wound. I jump on his chest, crushing his rib cage. I grind my foot into the now broken bones, splintering them and making him suffer.

A whimper brings me out from the world of suffering that I was inflicting. Nicole is staring wide eyed at me, so I end it with simply splitting his skull.

I dash over, almost tripping, and I hug her tightly. Chaos sobs into my shoulder, her tears soaking into my jacket that somehow found its way back onto my body. I rub circles into her back, soothing her, then I look her in the eye, smile so that my larger than normal canines show off, and I kiss her forehead sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say lovingly. She sniffles into my jacket.

"Good, cause if you do, I'm going to hell to drag you out to put you back there myself." She says with a chuckle, and we share another kiss.

 **There you have it. Now I'm going to sleep, cause it is 4 AM. Good night to you all!**


End file.
